


Red Head

by Redonkgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Man don't even ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you could leave this life, start fresh. Would you?”<br/>Sam had asked him a week before she went missing<br/>“Deep stuff for a 12 year old.” Dean had replied, dodging the question<br/>‘Cause, honestly, he didn't know</p><p>Sam went missing twelve years ago.<br/>While he works a hunt with his dad after a professor took a nosedive, Dean wishes he could see his little sister again.<br/>He might be seeing her sooner than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Head

 

Today was the anniversary of Sam’s disappearance

Dean had been sulky all day, while John had insisted on taking a hunt.

_Sam had gone missing 12 years earlier._

_John and Dean had been on a hunt and when they returned to the hotel, she was gone._

 

Apparently some Professor and taken a nose dive from his fourth story office, which wouldn’t raise any flags, except that there was a campus legend that the building was haunted.

 

_They had looked everywhere for her, they thought that something had snatched her._

 

Dean and John entered some bar where they pretexted as reporters from a local paper

 

  _They had tried to get Bobby to help them find her. He had refused_

“You see that red haired girl?” John asked, Dean nodded while he studied that girl with legs that went on for miles

“She was in the Professor’s class, go talk to her.” John ordered, Dean walking off, putting on his flirty smile.

 

_“You two are the best trackers out there.” Bobby had said “If Sam was taken by something; she would have left a trail.”_

_“Your point being?” John had asked_

_“Sam doesn’t want to be found.”_

“Hey.” Dean said, the girl turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, she wore giant clunky glasses and light makeup

“Can I help you?” Her voice practically screamed “Not Interested.”

 

_Even after Bobby had had his say, they still searched for her. Even when John had given up, Dean had kept his eyes open._

“Yeah, I work for the paper and I heard you took a class with that Professor who jumped.”

“And you want to know what I thought of him.” She finished for him “He was a scumbag.”

“Why do you say that?” Dean asked, sipping his beer

“He was always trying to get me to sleep with him.” She said, rolling her eyes “Even though I was obviously never going to.”

“Obviously?” Dean asked

The girl smiled and raised her left hand; a bright (rather large) diamond twinkled.

“Ahh. Well, thank you for your time.” Dean said smiling and walking back to John, not noticing the girl take a big breath out of relief

 

_Sam had been acting weird before Dean and John had left on the hunt. She’d given Dean a tight hug, saying she loved him, even had hugged Dad. They should have realized something was wrong._

A janitor led Dean and John into the Professor’s office

“How long have you been working here?” John asked

“I've been mopping this floor for six years.” The Janitor said while flipping the lights flicked on “There you go, guys.” His eyes caught on the EMF reader “What the heck's that for?”

“To find the wire in the walls.” Dean smiled

“Huh. Wow. Not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good.” The Janitor said, leaning against the wall

“Why's that?” Dean asked

“He’s dead.” The Janitor said bluntly

 

_Sam had been his best friend for his entire life. Dean couldn’t believe she’d just left. She was his Sammy._

John and Dean went to meet with Curtis, a college student who claimed to have been abducted by aliens, at the same bar that they’d been at earlier. Curtis described the normal Alien abduction stuff, nothing of much interest.

“And that's not even the worst of it.” Curtis said, hunched over his drinks

“How could it get any worse? Some alien made you his bitch.” Dean said, receiving a glare

“They... They made me... Slow dance!”

 

_About a month before Sam went missing, she’d been very quiet, thoughtful._

Dean stood at the bar while John closed up with Curtis

“Let me guess.” The red haired girl said, leaning her back against the bar next to him “You are reporting the alien abduction.”

“How’d you know?” Dean said, smiling

“You have the look of someone who just heard something utterly ridiculous.” She said

“What do you think?”

“I think Curtis had what was coming to him, mean guy.” She said “Misogynist.”

“The aliens abducted him ‘cause he was a dick to women?” Dean asked, looking at his drink

“You never know.” She shrugged

 

_“If you could leave this life, start fresh. Would you?”_

_Sam had asked him a week before she went missing_

_“Deep stuff for a 12 year old.” Dean had replied, dodging the question_

_‘Cause, honestly, he didn’t know_

John and Dean were at each other’s throats. John said Dean hid the Laptop, Dean said John let the air out of the car. And on top of that, an animal tester had been eaten by an alligator in the sewers.

They’d called Bobby, who’d just shown up and told him the whole story.

 

_Sam hadn’t taken any of her clothes with her._

_She’d taken her books and such things, but none of her clothes._

_It had stumped Dean and John._

“And who do we know to have been ground zero this whole time?” Dean asked after Bobby explained about Tricksters.

 

_Sam had been so sad when Gabriel heard her prayer._

_He was no longer an angel and he couldn’t afford to leave evidence of his whereabouts for his family, but she was so sad._

_He stopped._

_He was glad he did._

Gabriel sat in a velvet armchair, in his underwear, flipping through weekly world news, looking for ideas.

He whistled and a small dog bounded up to him, which he picked up and petted him

“Could you eat? I could eat. Come on.” He stood up, picked up a champagne flute, and walked into the kitchen. On the table, there were lavish amounts of sweets and one girl, about twenty-four, wearing scanty lingerie and eating some form of chocolate.

Gabriel smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips, which she returned.

 

_He explained about his archangel/Trickster lifestyle. She didn’t believe him at first, but he convinced her._

_She’d told him why she was sad,_

_And he offered her a chance to leave._

The Trickster locked a gate with his key and then headed up the staircase

“Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, guys. Had quite the night last night.” The Trickster said, nearly smirking at the memory of last night “Lots of sex, if you catch my drift.”

“Hard not to.” Dean said “We just need to check a couple offices up on three.”

“No problem. “

“I think I forgot something in the car,” John said “I’ll catch up with you two.”

 

_She’d asked for some time to think about it._

_He’d told her all she’d needed to do when she decided was mention his name in a prayer, he’d come._

“Just because he reads world weekly news, doesn’t mean he’s the Trickster.” John said

“Well, Bobby said this thing had a real sweet tooth.” Dean offered.

The two hunters started their fake argument,

Gabriel nearly rolled his eyes.

 

_When Gabriel heard her prayer, his heart nearly stopped._

_He arrived to a nearly empty hotel room; Sam was sitting on one of the beds._

_“Well?”_

_“I’ll come with you.”_

Dean entered the building and started to search for the Trickster.

He heard music come from one room.

He went in to see a giant sleazy bed two attractive woman wearing lingerie sitting on it. When he walked up to the bed, they came closer

“We've been waiting for you, Dean. “ The Brunette said

“Y-Y-You guys aren't real.” Dean said, getting flustered

“Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real.” The Brunette said

Dean laughed nervously

“Come on. Let us give you a massage.” The Blonde said

“Wha... You know, I'm a -- I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but... I-I'm gonna have to pass.” Dean said, with obvious difficulty

“They’re a peace offering.” The Trickster said from the audience, making Dean turn to look

“You.”

 

_It had been eight years since Sam had joined him._

_She was his best friend._

_But he never really looked at her._

_Sure he saw her, saw if she was happy or sad. But he didn’t see her grow up._

_One day, they were in Rome, and she was talking to a local._

_And he looked._

_And he nearly dropped the Hershey bar he was holding._

“Me.” The red haired girl said, shifting on the Trickster’s lap, and shrugging

“As I was saying,” The Trickster said “I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before. “

“Well, then you know that I... can't let you just keep hurting people.”

 

_Her hair had gotten longer and thicker._

_She’d grown at least a foot since he’d met her._

_She smiled and laughed at whatever the woman said and at that moment Gabriel would do anything for her to be happy and laughing with him._

“Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and John; I like you. I do. So treat yourself... Long as you want. Just long enough for us to move on to the next town.” The Trickster smiled

“Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that.” Dean said

 

_“What’s up with you lately?” Sam asked suspiciously, they were  watching the sunset on some private beach._

_“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked nervously_

_“You’ve been acting really weird lately.” Sam said “Is something wrong or…?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong,” Gabriel reassured her “What do you mean I’ve been acting weird?”_

_“It’s been, like, a month since you’ve conjured up some women to sleep with.” Sam said, laughing slightly “You haven’t played any pranks on me lately, and you’ve taken me out every night for about a month.”_

_“I was just being nice,” Gabriel said, looking at his hands_

_“Well stop, it’s weird.” Sam said, looking out at the sun_

_“Sam.” Gabriel said softly, making her turn to look at him_

“I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can.” The Trickster said, unwrapping a chocolate bar and letting the Red haired girl take a bite.

“Look, man, I -- I got to tell you, I dig your style, all right? I mean” Dean laughed “I do. I mean ... and the slow-dancing alien…”

Both the Trickster and the Red haired girl laughed

“One of my personal favorites. Yeah.” The Trickster said

“But, uh, I can't let you go.” Dean said

“Too bad. Like I said, I like you. John was right. You shouldn't've come alone.”

“Well, I'll agree with you there.” Dean said, smiling as Bobby and John walked into the auditorium

 

_Sam was always doing the unexpected._

_Whether she was sacrificing herself for others._

_Or sacrificing someone else for herself._

_It really shouldn’t have surprised Gabriel that she kissed back._

“That fight you guys had outside -- that was a trick?” the Trickster asked, Dean smiled “Hm. Not bad. But you want to see a real trick?” A masked man with a chainsaw appeared by John and Bobby came to help him, while the women attack Dean.

The Trickster and the girl watched, entertained. Finally one of the women threw Dean into the chairs in front of the pair

“Nice toss, girls!” the girl yelled while the Trickster pushed her off his lap and stood up

“Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean.” The Trickster tsk-ed, not noticing John throw Dean a stake “I did not want to have to do this”

Dean stabbed him through the heart, the girl jumped up and gasped

“Me neither.” Dean pulled the stake out and the Trickster fell back, dead.

All the illusions disappeared, but the girl was still there.

John grabbed her by her waist and pulled her over the seats while she struggled.

“You’re human?” Bobby asked in a surprisingly nice tone

“Of course I am.” She spat at him

“We’ll take her back to the hotel.” John said decisively before, smacking her across the face, knocking her out.

 

_“We should get married.”_

_Sam looked at him like he was crazy_

_“Why? You mated to me, I’m not running off.”_

_“I just don’t want guys thinking your free.” Gabriel muttered_  

_“Buy me a ring, I’ll consider it.”_

“Who are you?” Dean asked sitting across her at the table with John and Bobby, her hands cuffed

“The Trickster’s mate.” She responded evenly 

“And how did you get to be a Trickster’s mate.” Dean asked

“I was born to be a hunter.” She said, the others shifting uncomfortably “Then I decided I wanted out, so I left with him.”

“Son of a bitch.” Bobby said, the red haired girl laughed maliciously

“You got it?”

“Got what?” Dean asked, looking at Bobby, who just stared in shock

The Red Hair girl laughed and pulled of her clunky glasses and pulled of her red hair, thick brown hair flowed past her shoulders.

“Sam.” Dean whispered

“Hey bro.”

 

Gabriel drummed his fingers impatiently, waiting for Sam’s prayer.

 _“They’re whispering about me.”_ Sam prayed to Gabriel _“What if you just showed up and used some heavenly fury on them?”_

 _“You know what, Sam.”_ Gabriel thought back

_“Gotta go, the others let, just Dean and I.”_

Gabriel smiled at his mate’s antics

 

Den hadn’t spoken yet, just studied Sam, who looked right back

“So are you going to say something or are we gonna play the staring game.” Sam asked

“Why’d you ditch, Sam?” Dean finally asked, his voice strained “We were best friends.”

“Oh my god,” Sam said with an “are you kidding me” look “You’re doing that thing.”

“What thing?” Dean asked, offended

“Dean, I didn’t leave because of you.” Sam said deadpanned

“Well, then why?”

“Dean, I don’t want to spend my life in motels, running around helping people who would never, ever thank you.” Sam said bitterly

“So, what? You decided to go whoring for some supernatural douchebag? ” Dean said disgustedly

“1. I’m not whoring, 2. He reminds me a lot of you, so don’t even start.” Sam said, getting slightly heated

“I would never take some twelve year old for a screw.” Dean said

“We weren’t like that before, you sicko. I was just his companion.” Sam said, truly pissed off now “And for your information, mating to a pagan god means that we love each other.”

Dean stood up to walk out until Sam called to him

“Dean.” He stopped and turned around, looking pissed off

“I’m sorry for hurting you, and, even though haven’t seen you in twelve years; I love you.” Sam said slowly

“I love you to, Sammy.” Dean said roughly “But I’m not letting you go.”

Sam laughed slightly, obvious tears in her eyes “I know.”

Dean looked at his little sister sadly and left the room.

After 10 minutes, Bobby entered.

“Hey Bobby.”

“Hey kid.”

“How can I help you this fine evening?” Sam asked smiling

“John and Dean went for food; I told them I’d keep an eye you.” Bobby explained “So why don’t you call that mate of yours and get out of here.”

Sam’s eyes widened in shock “How-?”

“I’m not an idiot, Sam.” Bobby said giving her look “I am going to have to ask you to knock me out; I wanna stay on your daddy’s good side a little while longer.”

“Good luck with that.” Sam said rolling her eyes “Thank you.”

“Come and visit me some time, I need to figure out if I have to chase down this Trickster or not.” Bobby said winking and passing her a baseball bat

“Ready?” Sam asked, lifting it up

“Ready, Bye Sam.”

 


End file.
